


A Better Morning

by Miso



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989)
Genre: M/M, Makeup Sex, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, i just really love horny feral egon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miso/pseuds/Miso
Summary: Egon and Ray make up after an argument. This is literally just porn really.





	A Better Morning

**Author's Note:**

> HOO BOY OKAY SO. this took 3 restarts and literally an entire day to do but i got her done bitches!!!!
> 
> as usual i want to include a disclaimer that ray's terminology for his genitalia (he's a trans man!) doesn't represent the entire trans community; in fact i feel like i stumbled a bit on this one!!!! let me know if i can do better. <3
> 
> (also, egon pls start using condoms u are whats wrong w the world. also also the pill is not infallible but ray gets lucky this time bc they arent at that point in their timeline yet ;3)

The first thing Egon noticed about sleeping on the couch was that it gave him a massive crick in his neck when he rose in the morning. The second thing he noticed was that he barely fit on it- six foot two of gangly scientist only sort of curled onto a cheap sofa- and his legs and back were sore from contorting to fit onto it all night. The _third_ thing he noticed was that they needed a new couch, because this one was lumpy and kind of smelled like ass.

With a yawn and a stretch, he fumbled for his glasses on the coffee table before wandering into the kitchen, wincing as his sore joints cracked and popped the entire way there. Preparing and beginning to brew coffee, Egon sighed heavily as he thought back on the night before. He hated it when he and Ray argued; their fights, while rare, could get intensely emotional. Mostly on Ray's part. Egon was always good at bottling up how he felt, and to be completely honest, that was probably 90% of why they fought in the first place. He didn't even really remember what sparked it, but he _did_ remember Ray calling him 'frigid' and saying that if he was going to act like that, he could sleep on the couch. He'd assumed he was just pissed for the moment until, when Egon tried to crawl into bed, Ray glared at him and instead chucked a spare blanket and his pillow at him.

"Hey."

A soft voice, heavy with sleep, startled Egon out of his thoughts. "Oh. Good morning," he mumbled, upon turning to see it was just a half-asleep Ray, who must have smelled coffee brewing and reacted instinctively. "Did you sleep well without my frigid self to bother you?"

Ray sighed a little and smiled wistfully. "Hey. I forgive you. Honestly, I don't even remember what we were fighting about." He stepped a little closer and wrapped his arms around Egon's waist, then kissed his neck gently. Egon shuddered in response; that was the move he used on Ray when _he_ was ending a fight, and he hadn't expected to have it turned on him. "I felt that," Ray murmured. "Thought I didn't know that was your peace-making move, huh?"

"... I had a feeling," Egon managed in response. He cleared his throat and gently unlatched Ray's arms from around his waist. "So... I assume you're not angry anymore?"

"Nah. You know I can't stay mad at you for long." Ray's sweet smile turned into a more coy one. "... You know, we had plans last night, didn't we?"

"... We did?" Egon had honestly forgotten about anything they'd had 'planned' before the argument. "I don't recall-"

"Egie, I'm trying to make up with you, don't play dumb." Ray stepped closer to his husband again, this time sliding his arms around Egon's neck to pull him into a kiss. "You wanna... blow off a little steam?"

For a second, Egon swore he could hear the gears in his brain turn, before it clicked. "Oh. Oh! Well, um..." He glanced down his own body, feeling his cock stir a bit and just barely tent his pajama pants as Ray pressed another kiss to his neck. "I... I wouldn't object."

Ray chuckled softly and took Egon's hand. The bedroom was a welcome sight, but not as welcome as Ray laying back on their bed and tugging Egon atop him, arms around his shoulders and pulling him into a hot, heavy kiss. Fuck, he was incredible, and for a moment Egon thought about how unspeakably lucky he had gotten to have snared someone like this.

"Egie," Ray breathed, caressing Egon's jawline gently, "Look at me..." Egon glanced up and made eye contact with his partner, the sight almost enough to take his breath away. Ray was beautiful, already flushed pink and squirming just a bit beneath him. His eyes were dark with need, so much so that Egon almost couldn't tell they were mis-matched.

"... You look stunning," Egon whispered, and Ray giggled and blushed more before pulling Egon into another kiss. Egon snaked a hand up Ray's t-shirt, pausing to thumb at his nipple before pulling the garment up and over his husband's head and tossing it unceremoniously across the bedroom. Ray's hands fumbled with the buttons on Egon's pajama top before he managed to get them undone, sliding the fabric off of Egon's shoulders to flop onto the bedclothes.

"You know," Ray began, pressing kisses to the expanse of ivory skin on Egon's shoulder suddenly available to him, "You call me 'stunning' when you're not exactly ugly yourself. Pay yourself a compliment now and then." He nipped at his partner's shoulder gently, leaving a tiny, almost unnoticeable red mark where he did, one that would hopefully blossom into a small bruise later. Even though he knew there was no way on Earth Egon would cheat on him, Ray still kind of liked marking his territory.

Egon smiled a little. "Pay myself a compliment?" he asked playfully, teasing his fingertips under the waistband of Ray's boxers. "Very well. How about... I'm very aware of my skill with my hands," he began, sliding his hand a bit lower and teasing his husband's lower lips, "And I have reason to believe I can make you come in less than a minute."

Ray held back giggles with a quiet snort. "Do you, now? Feel like putting your money where your mouth is?" He bit his lip when Egon's finger briefly nudged at his entrance, then pulled back suddenly. "Fuck..."

"I would rather put it where my fingers are," Egon whispered. "We'll make it a bet. If you come in a minute, you owe me one night where you do whatever I want."

"And... and if I don't?"

"Vice versa. I'm at your beck and call for a night. Fair?"

"Fair." Ray squirmed a little as the pad of one of Egon's fingers rubbed over his cock, teasing the head momentarily. "Sh-shit..."

"Patience." Egon continued his gentle, teasing ministrations, looking at the clock on the nightstand to function as a timer. As soon as the time changed from 6:50 to 6:51, he slipped two fingers into the wet heat of Ray's hole and moved them methodically, curving them just enough to tease the mythical 'magic spot' he'd once overheard Peter talking about ("Everyone who's got a pussy has one," he'd said, "You just gotta find it, and they go crazy"). Ray yelped in surprise and pleasure, his hips rocking up despite himself and his back arching.

"Egon," Ray whimpered desperately, "Egon, Egon, fuck, y-you're-!" He bit his lip and tensed, gripping the bedsheets in an attempt to hold out. Egon smirked and let his fingers brush over that one spot again, and his partner's resolve unraveled. Ray groaned, deep and intense, and Egon felt his muscles twitch, clench, flutter, and finally relax. Pulling his fingers free and then his hand from Ray's boxers, Egon made a bit of a show of licking the excess juices from his digits, and he glanced at the clock again. Still 6:51.

"Told you I could do that."

Ray answered him with a noise best described as 'hnnn' and a nod. Egon pressed a kiss to Ray's cheek, then removed Ray's underwear entirely. "Are you too tired to keep going, now, or-?"

"No," Ray panted, licking his lips. "Just... just gimme a second, fuck..." Once he'd regained some amount of control over his muscles, he reached down and tugged at the waistband of Egon's pajama pants, the front held up by the very obvious and insistent tent that had formed at his crotch. "These gotta go."

Egon nodded his silent agreement- even in pajama pants, it wasn't exactly comfortable to have an erection with clothes on- and slid them off, kicking them to the floor and lowering himself atop Ray to kiss him and relish in the skin-on-skin contact. His cock twitched at the sensation, but Egon forced himself not to pay attention to its demands. He had more important things to worry about right now.

"God..." Ray breathed heavily, wrapping one leg around Egon's waist. "You, um... you want me to return the favor?"

"Preferably not with your fingers."

"No, no... I..." Ray paused, licked his lips, glanced between their bodies at Egon's straining erection. "You know what I mean."

A beat passed before Egon nodded again, and the pair adjusted their positions to where Ray was eye-level with Egon's dick. His hot, heavy breaths teased the head, just a little bit, and Egon shuddered deliciously in response. God.

"Double or nothing?" Ray asked, smirking and gently stroking Egon's length. "If you have to make me stop in a minute, I get two nights where I'm in charge. If not you get two nights in charge of me. Fair?"

"F-fair..."

Ray nodded, checked the clock- 7:00- and went to work, wrapping his lips around Egon's cock and sucking like his life depended on it. Egon swore (well, "swore," it came out more like "Oh, shhhhhhhh..." quickly muffled by Egon covering his own mouth) and tensed instantly, practically vibrating as Ray swirled his tongue around the head of his cock and paused to flick the tip of his tongue against the underside. He couldn't hear much for his own heartbeat and the frankly obscene noises he was making as he pleasured his husband, but he swore for a moment he could hear Egon's teeth grinding before "Stop!" came out, like it was a last-minute thought.

Ray pulled back, pressed one last quick kiss to the tip of Egon's dick, and glanced at the clock. 7:01. "One minute exactly. That counts."

"Fuck the bet!" Egon pinned Ray to the bed shoulders first, panting heavily. "I'm gonna... fuck, Ray..." He was panting so heavily, he could barely get the words out, teasing Ray's folds with his cock. "I'm gonna fuck you until you forget your name and you're screaming mine," he managed.

"Are you, now?"

"Goddamned right..." Egon snarled and kissed Ray's neck, feeling Ray's wetness slicking his cock. "Ffffuck... condom..."

"Don't bother," Ray murmured, "M'on the pill, and... j-just pull out. Just to be safe."

Egon snarled and pressed forward, growling as he sank into Ray's wet, hot hole. Ray groaned and dug his nails into Egon's shoulders, letting out a hissed _"Yesssssss"_ , his toes curling as he was penetrated at last.

"Fuck... goddammit..." Egon swore through gritted teeth. Ray always forgot how intense he could be when he was really turned on. "I'm... god, fuck, Ray..." His thrusts were shallow and stuttery, like he was desperately trying to maintain his self control. "You... god, I just..."

"Shhhh." Ray pulled Egon into a kiss, one Egon returned with fervor. Ray stroked a hand through his husband's unruly ebony curls. He always liked morning Egon with unstyled, untamed hair; he looked so different without it styled upwards to add a few inches onto his already unnecessary height. "You didn't take your glasses off."

Egon grunted his answer and turned to press a kiss to Ray's palm when the latter reached up to take his glasses off. "Can't see you without them," Egon managed. "Wanna... I want to look at you..."

"You can see me this close." Ray caressed Egon's cheek once he'd sat his glasses on the nightstand. "I wanna look in your eyes... they're so dark when you're hot." Their lips met again. This time Egon's tongue teased at Ray's lips until they parted; Ray shuddered and melted against Egon's body. His subtle muscles, his soft skin, the way he smelled... he was perfect. Absolutely, one hundred percent perfect.

"I love you," Egon breathed, his entire body tense as he increased the speed of his thrusts. "I love you, Raymond, so fucking much, fuck... " He let out a quiet snarl when he just barely felt Ray's cock brush against the base of his own on a particularly deep thrust. "Do you feel good?"

"Uh-huh..." Ray's answer was lazy and heavy with pleasure. "I... fuck, Egon... do that again..."

"Do what again?"

"That... deep one..."

Egon shifted his position, tilting himself forward a bit so his cock rubbed against Ray's on each thrust, and he felt his eyes flutter closed and a quiet moan bubble from his chest out his mouth as Ray cried out and dug his nails into his back. The cries weren't really of any substance- mostly swearing, wordless yelps, and repetitions of Egon's name- but they were the best thing Egon had ever heard.

"Egie," Ray panted, toes curling and muscles trembling, "Egie, baby, I'm-"

"Let go," Egon murmured. "Don't stop yourself."

And with that, Ray tipped over the edge for the second time, tightening deliciously around Egon's cock and sending lightning through his husband's body. Ray himself swore he saw stars, his body bucking somewhat as he rode out his orgasm. He clung tight to Egon and buried his nose in the crook where his neck and shoulder met, breathing in his scent- masculine, musky, hot, unbelievably arousing- and shuddering as the aftershocks finally ceased. "Fuuuuuuck..."

"Keep count," Egon snarled. "That's two. Count them." He didn't pause his thrusts at any point, instead electing to keep a watchful eye on Ray. His husband, his beautiful husband, left shaking and twitching in the aftermath of his second, more powerful orgasm, with a thin sheen of sweat on his skin giving him the appearance of glowing and his eyes closed in bliss. Gorgeous.

Ray reached up and gripped Egon's shoulder for a moment. "Fuck, s-slow down a sec... gimme a minute..."

Egon complied, however reluctantly. He slowed his thrusts and lowered himself to be chest-to-chest with Ray once again, their eyes locking before they again kissed with enough fervor to put most of the couples they'd seen in movies to shame. Ray wrapped his arms around Egon's neck, and neither really meant to, but they rolled over and swapped positions, Ray straddling Egon's hips. "... Oh. Hey. I'm up here now."

Egon let out a quiet huff of laughter and threaded his fingers through Ray's, giving him some leverage. "Go ahead, sunshine. Ride me."

He barely got the sentence out before Ray drove himself down onto his hips with a moan. God, he was incredible.

"Spengs," Ray whimpered, shivering, "God, aren't you... aren't you close?"

"Getting there... keep doing that."

Ray let go of Egon's hands to place his palms on his chest, then slammed his hips down again. He found a rhythm, eventually, pulling himself up until Egon had almost slipped out of him, then ramming down with so much force that Egon briefly worried he was going to either hurt himself or come down awkwardly (and he wasn't particularly interested in explaining to an ER doctor that he'd manage to break his dick). It did, however, feel amazing. Egon felt his muscles tense and his eyes closed as he fought against the rising tension in his gut. "Ray," he whispered, "Ray, I'm gonna..."

Ray bit his lip and whined softly. "Don't wanna stop," he whimpered, "t-too good... you're so big, Egon..."

"Fuck, I... didn't you... didn't you want me to-"

He didn't get any farther before Ray slammed his hips down one last time with a sharp howl. Again, his muscles tightened around Egon's member, and for a moment Egon swore he felt the wetness from Ray's body (or maybe it was just sweat?) drip down his cock and off his balls onto the bedsheets (which, goddammit, he'd just washed two nights ago!). Ray's slick, hot sex twitching around him, coupled with the noises he made, were far too much. Egon snarled, gripped Ray's hips, and felt a primal fog grab ahold of his brain as he thrust once, twice, three more times before letting out a guttural roar and spilling within him, the world narrowing to his pulsing cock and the searing heat of Ray's body.

Ray collapsed atop Egon, shuddering and whimpering for a moment as the final bursts of pleasure wracked his body. "Fuck," he managed once his senses were back with him. "I... shit, Egon." He righted himself, just a bit, and rocked his hips slightly on Egon's cock- still hard, still inside him- just to feel him.

Egon shuddered at the sensation, his overly-sensitive cock twitching a bit still. "Fuck, sunshine..." He sighed quietly, then paused and tensed when reality smacked him in the face. "Shit... I didn't pull out..."

"You're alright," Ray mumbled, leaning in to kiss Egon's forehead. "I'm on the pill. It'll be okay." He smiled warmly and stroked Egon's cheek. "Now... I think we both need a shower. Sound good?"

"I'm assuming we're showering together."

"Of course."

Egon smiled a bit, equivalent to an ear to ear grin for him. "That sounds fantastic, then."


End file.
